Illusion
by Anesha
Summary: "Sometimes it's easier to create a fantasy world than to face reality"


Sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, she looked towards the man currently sleeping in the bed. Usually she woke them up if they fell asleep and immediately kicked them out, but for this man she had a soft spot. Not unimportant also the fact that he was very generous with his money for her favours.

Two weeks had passed since he had first walked into the establishment. From the way he was nervously twisting the ring on his finger and his uncomfortable pose, she had deduced that he was not a regular visitor to places such as this.

All the girls were happy to see such a handsome customer and did their best to attract his attention, but she had been the lucky girl he had chosen. With most customers it was easy to determine what they wanted, some were more specific than others, but she did not mind the odd ones, they paid better.

But this man was different than most, even now she still hardly knew what to make of him. Behind the stoic mask she sometimes could see a soul filled with agony and sorrow. When he looked at her, she noticed that he wasn't really looking _at_ her, but staring at her body as if to find a resemblance to something or _someone_.

This suspicion was confirmed when one day she heard him whisper "Elizabeth" to her. "My name is Lily," she had said in surprise, but he ignored it and only addressed her as Elizabethfrom that day forward_._

The lady in question must have really broken his heart and she felt pity for the man. Sometimes he worshipped her body, other times it felt more like he was punishing her. Taking all his frustration and anger out on her, but never to such degree that she became scared of him.

But whatever mood he was in, she always could feel the undying love he had for this lady, this character he asked her to become. Only when he asked her to wear a blindfold when came to see her, did she have some difficulty continuing playing this game of his. He did not want to see her eyes, a reminder to him that this was nothing more than an illusion.

A painful stab of jealously got a grip on her heart sometimes. Jealous of that mystery lady who had the love of this man, but clearly didn´t want it. Who wouldn´t want to be loved to such extent? But as she constantly reminded herself, she was nothing more than a tool in the fantasy world he tried to create. Trying to ease his pain, she often whispered things he liked to hear during their time together. "I apologise for believing his lies, You truly are gentleman, You are the best man I have ever known," where words she often repeated to him.

How could this lady have hurt him this much? He was obviously very rich, dressed like a gentleman, undeniably handsome and most important, he loved her. Who in her right mind would reject him? The ladies of society were of a kind she probably would never understand.

"Why did you not wake me?" Startled from her thoughts, she saw that he was awake and looking at her.

"You looked like you needed some rest and I do not have other customers today." Without saying anything he got out of bed and started dressing himself.

"Is she really worth all this pain?" Rule number one in this profession was never ask anything personal from your clients, but she could not resist the temptation.

Half-dressed he looked at her and for the first time she saw his vulnerable side. " Yes," was the only word he said before the stoic mask returned and he continued ignoring her as usual. When he was dressed he walked towards her and gave her a large bag filled with coins.

"This will be the last time I have come here, your services are no longer required."

Nodding without truly understanding his words, she only looked at the money in her hand. She felt a strange kind of loss knowing this was the last time. She would have liked to discover more about this man, and more particularly about the lady he loved. Hearing the door closing downstairs, she knew he had left the building. Looking out the window she saw him walking with a lighter step then she had ever seen before.

Perhaps he had finally found a way to deal with his grief? Part of her hoped that he had decided to fight for his lady, hoped that they would have that happy ending that was so rare in this world.

One thing was certain; his presence had left an imprint on her heart that would not be easily forgotten.


End file.
